Our Link
by shizukarin
Summary: AU!Obsessive love. Let me tell you about their relationship in this twisted world. 'You are mine and nobody else' -Akashi.


AN: Firstly, I apologies for any grammatical mistakes scattered around. English is not my mother's language and I'm not that good in English. I just write them on how it sounds good to me (if you know what I'm talking about). Also idk what I just write so a minor warning here for an absurd story you're about to read. I hope this is not too confusing and you can understand them just fine. Reviews are welcome, it'll be a great sign for me that somebody actually reading this. First fanfic, so please be easy on me hehe ^^ enjoy!

In the depth of night where no light could reach, heard the sound of a soft shoes tapping against the hard ground, sounding so soft that the sound of it could only be heard if someone actually tried to listened. A figure stood in the dark night, shrouded with the shadow, making him impossible to see with presence as low as non-existent. He walked through the dark secluded path towards the big mansion that could be seen from a far.

As he arrived, he used the secret back door that were made especially for him to grant him access of the mansion. Like someone who had been there countless times, he walk through the mansion leisurely although still unnoticeable. For someone who really knows him, they can tell that his posture evidently relaxed as soon as he arrived at the mansion.

Though the figure want to just go into his room and take some rest, he knew he must report to his master first although he is quiet sure his master already know about his arrival the moment he step into the mansion or maybe even before that.

As he kept walking in the long corridor that seems endless, he finally arrived in front of a double-door. Slowly he open the door and step inside, seeing a familiar man with a blood red hair sitting on a big black chair behind his huge office desk filled with paperwork and a computer on each side. The moonlight shone through the window, the only source of light in the room.

As if he's been waiting for his arrival, the man was boring his heterochromatic eye that seems to glow, looking at him with his piercing gaze, surrounded by an overpowering demeanor. Despite that, he's now posing a comfortable looking position with his head tilted, leaning against his right hand and a crossed leg. He's wearing a simple long sleeve black shirt that hung perfectly around his body.

Silenced surround them. It is an unwritten rule to never spoke before his master started the conversation. Not that he minded though, he likes the quietness around them and he usually never talked much.

"Tetsuya", said the man with his commanding voice.

"why are you so dirty?" His eyes studied the wet clothes with red stains on them.

"Forgive me master, there's just a small casualties that happen during mission, nothing to worry about"

The man in front smirk at him coupled with his amused face then he stood up and walked toward the front office desk and lean against it.

"Hmmm.. i see. That's very unusual for you Tetsuya, mind telling me more?" The red-haired man said as his hand made a motion for him to come closer. Tetsuya now stood in front of him.

"It really is nothing to be concerned, master." Came his reply with his master's hand slowly graze his cheek then cupped the back of his head, his other hand wrapped around Tetsuya waist. Although he knew his outward appearance was as blank as paper, he's worried that his master would see right through him with his red and golden eye. His master eyes gaze straight into his own eyes, searching for answers that the teal-head refused to gave.

"master, you're going to get dirty" said Tetsuya, raising his hand to make a distance between them.

"no, I don't mind", His gaze slightly turn into a glare. "And don't try to change the subject Tetsuya. You're making me more curious".

In this time around, Tetsuya became a bit panic on the inside and tried to maintain his blank expression cause a single twitch would give him away. But to no avail, not his expression, but his eyes gave him away. His master expression turned into a smirk and a devilish excitement could be seen in his eyes.

"no matter. I'll find out about it soon enough"

Then the red-haired master's mouth dive into his mouth, kissing him with passion. As it was happening so suddenly, he doesn't have time to save his breath first leaving him gasping for air and moaning like a mess.

"Hnnn.. Ahn..Ma-master…"

He can fell the smirk that's been plastered in his face, laughing quietly. His master's hand roam freely under Tetsuya's blood stained shirt feeling him until he's satisfied. His own hand twitching to restrain themselves from touching his master or to grasp him tightly, his mind had been thrown into a mess, not that it matter, it's only because of his own consciousness about their status so he opted to grab his master shirt tightly but not hugging him. Though his master only find Tetsuya's distress as something adorable that continue to feed his master desire to dominate him.

"Wrong"

As he whispered to Tetsuya's ear, he nibble on it. His one hand wrapped tightly around Tetsuya pressing their body together while the other grab Tetsuya's hair tilting his head to the side, exposing his milky neck. He gave Tetsuya butterfly kisses and marked him with hickey around his neck.

"hnnn… nn.. aaah... A-Akashi-kun…hnnn…"

He keep moaned loudly although he had tried his best to keep his voice down, no one could blame him though. His body is not his to claim, it is his master's. His lips and his voice are not his, it is all his master's. And without exception his life only belong to his master. His body and mind has been trained to only respond to his master only, Akashi Seijuurou. It has already been ingrain to him that his master is his sole purpose in his life. Without his master, he is nothing but an empty shell. Without Akashi, there is no life in him. To Tetsuya, Akashi is important as nearly as a god.

"My.. What an expression you have there.."

Tetsuya blush faintly. Without knowing, the situation turns out into one teal-head half sitting half leaning against the desk with the red-haired master trapping him.

"Now, tell me. Give me your full report." Akashi said, as he's now back looking straight into Tetsuya's blue sky eyes with his hand playing around the hem of Tetsuya's pants, teasing him while the other hand stroke his cheek lightly.

With a heavy breath, he gave his master his full report with a mixed feeling and fragile heart. His master really know just what to do with him.

"The mission had been accomplished successfully. There's no eyewitness and evidence left had been erased. The incident will be reported as 'a victim of the yakuza war'." His voice slightly disappeared on the last part.

This does not escape his master observant skill. "And why is that?" His eyes glint dangerously, demanding him to tell the truth. Why chose a yakuza war as a cover up story?

"… couldn't you just get the full story out from Midorima who's been watching me like a hawk?"

This behavior is certainly unusual for Tetsuya to do. He never straight out disobey his master. Yes, he may have acted that way by showing some reluctant attitude but he will still do as he say. Thus, it made his fury to rage into the surface, his eyes harden and the room quickly filled with a murderous aura. His gentle touch turned into a painful grasp around his wrist pushing him until he fall flat on the table. His other hand, slap the desk surface next to Tetsuya's head hard.

"_Do not defy me"_

Each word filled with authority and power. Making any listener to know just what end they may meet if they were ignored.

His eyes widened in fear and he realized just what had he done.

"M-Master! Please forgive my insolence. I'm truly regretted it. I'll do everything you say and everything you want. I'll accept any punishment you bestow upon me."

Tetsuya's truly panic right now. He had just realized how unbefitting those words he said. And right now, he had anger his master, making him absolutely vulnerable. His feeling of guilt and self hatred are eating him away. He just want to die to make amend for his mistakes.

Seeing this, his master hard eyes and murderous aura toned down a bit. He only want one thing from his servant now.

"Answer me. I want to hear it straight from you. Not anybody else."

With a nervous gulp, Tetsuya started to confess of what had happened on the mission earlier.

"When I made contact with the target, he told me things about you. Saying that you are the epitome of evil and the incarnate of the devil himself, that I am just a tool for you and that you would throw away once I'm became useless, you are the reason that people suffered, you bring misfortune around you…", he tuft his own hair with one hand "he.. he told me that you are a madman, a heartless person, he- you-kh!"

His voice becoming more desperate and panicked, his mind rejected those words yet they had big impact on him. He doesn't want to believe it. He wanted to forget about it. He looked so confused and lost.

"sshh… calm down Tetsuya."

Akashi loosens his grip from Tetsuya's wrist. He placed his hand above Tetsuya's own hand to make him loosen his tight grip on his hair and stroke the teal-head hair to comfort him.

"Master.. This is not true.. right? .. You would never abandon me right? I'll be loyal to you! I'll do everything you want. Please.. don't throw me away.." He clutched his master shirt and stared at him with desperate eye.

His other hand moved to close his eye, engulfing him in darkness as he neared Tetsuya's ear and whispered sweet nothing to the boy.

"Do not listen to him.

There is no need for you to pay attention to someone other than me.

Obey me and nobody else.

Think about me and nobody else.

Just forget what you want to forget.

You don't need to know the truth.

I am your only light.

You are mine forever.

I will never abandon you."

Now Tetsuya seems to have calm down. He grabbed his master hand that covered his eyes and entwined them with his own hand. He looked at his master with his enchanted look on his eyes and traces of vulnerability.

"Do not think about it. There is no need for you to keep meddling on it."

Then Akashi kissed his forehead and kept a steady gaze at Tetsuya.

"So, what happen next?"

There is a slight pause before Tetsuya say his answer. "I.. I didn't perform the usual quick death and do some torture on him instead", as he answer he cast his eyes aside and broke the eye contact.

Hearing this answer, Akashi smirk satisfiedly although the matter became bigger than he had expected it to be. At first he doesn't quite like the outcome that need to be covered up using yakuza war, but after hearing the full story he absolutely hate the target and completely agreed to torture him for trying to take _his _Tetsuya away from him. He might be right about everything else, except he will never abandon Tetsuya. He is Akashi's forever and he won't let anyone come between them. Tetsuya is too precious for him to throw away like the other. He is going to bound Tetsuya to him using every possible way.

Slowly his mouth drew into a devilish smirk and a devious plan started to form in his brilliant mind.

"Tetsuya.."

He kisses him several times and whispered in his ear.

"You're going into my room tonight. Prepare yourself for I am going to brand you with a new collar."

He nibbled on his ear and kiss the side of his eye

"Stronger"

He kiss him on the lips

"Thicker"

Then he marked his sweet spot on his collarbone

"Tighter"

"Yes . . Master", breathless.

And with that the master let his servant leave the room. As the door closing back, the teal head turned his back and saw the red and golden eye once more before the door completely closed.


End file.
